Letters to Sweden
by Tari Sirfalas
Summary: A Carl/Elke fic! In the future, Carl and Elkie are married and live on a llama ranch. While going through the attic, Carl finds a box of letters between him and Elkie when they were penpals. They go through them together, tracing back their early romance.
1. Luckiest Man on Earth

Ok, this is something that was voted on by people at IDOJ. They like it so far, and maybe you will too. It is a Carl/Elkie fanfic. (looks at all your awed faces) Yeah, I know, there aren't that many out here, so I made one! Enjoy!

Chapter One: Luckiest Man on Earth

Dawn broke the horizon overlooking the desert, bathing the rusty landscape with fresh, young light. Eager to flood the land, it quickly spread, leaving a sense of warmth wherever it landed. The light bounced from rock to rock, cactus to cactus, until it met with something different. Dawn's light washed over a large house, claiming it from the dark night. It came through a window and splashed onto the face of a sleeping man, snoozing gently on a king sized bed.

He was a hefty man, and his features homily at best, but he slept with a big smile on his pudgy face. The ray of light from the window stirred him from his sleep. Squinting in the light, he reached over and took a pair of thin framed glasses from a night stand, glancing at the holographic clock as he did. 6:47.

"Perfect timing." he thought to himself contentedly. He turned over onto his elbow to face the sleeping figure beside him.

In contrast to the man, the woman beside him was extremely beautiful, her blond hair, falling gently onto her naturally blushing face. She hugged the blanket around her thin, curved body, a small smile on her lips. The man leaned over and brushed a hair from her face.

"I've got to be the luckiest man on Earth." he thought as he stared at his beautiful wife. Reluctantly tearing his eyes away from her sleeping form, he quietly got out of bed.

Stepping lightly across the carpeted floor in llama-print pajamas, he reached the walk-in closet. As he closed the door softly behind him, a holographic butler appeared beside a mirror.

"Good morning, Dr. Weezer." the polite image said.

"Yes it is, Charles." Carl said with a smile. "Yes it is."

So, is it good? I know it's really painfully short, but was it good in content? Newer chapters will be longer, I promise!


	2. Bacon and Secrets

Thanks for all the replies! I love you all! Just enough to post the next chapter!

**Chapter 2: Bacon and Secrets**

"You seem very happy today, sir." Charles the butler said. "May I ask why?"

"Oh, I'm just thinking about how lucky I've been." Carl said. "I mean, I'm an award winning llama breeder, I'm living in a big house, and I'm married to the girl of my dreams." He sighed. "Who would have thought this would be my life?"

"Yes, I agree sir. Shall I get you a jumpsuit for today?" The hologram gestured around the room.

"Oh, sure Charles, um...how 'bout the orange one with the little blue laama on the shoulder. It makes me feel like one of those Star Trek people." When Carl had doned his formfitting attire, he stepped back into the bedroom to find Elkie sitting up in bed, rubbing her beautiful eyes. Even half-asleep, she looked breathtaking.

"Morning Elkie. Feeling better today?" Carl asked. Elkie streched and said, "Much better, Carl." She got up and pecked him on the cheek. "See you downstairs." she said, walking towards the closet, one of the straps of her pale blue nightgown falling carelessly off her shoulder.

"Carl walked downstairs and went into the spacious modern kitchen. The delicious smell of bacon had carried him into the room, and sure enough, there was a llama standing in front of the stove. It looked up at the sound of Carl's squeeky shoes.

"Hi Kevin." Carl said to it. "What are you doing up so early?"

"Morning Carl." the llama named Kevin said. "I took the liberty of cooking breakfast, so you'll have time to help me with something today." Carl came up to the llama and stroked h's long white coat in a friendly manner.

"Thanks buddy. What would I do without ya?" he said. Kevin looked up at Carl, a smirk on his furry face.

"You would have stumbled big time on that interview the other day. It was a good thing I was there to do most of the talking." Carl laughed and said, "Hey, it's not my fault public speaking still makes my queasy."

"Oh, by the way," Kevin said. "I used the last of the eggs for omleates for you and Elkie. I'll get Steve to go grocery shopping later."

"That's fine. Here, I'll help." Carl said, picking up a fork and attempting to flip the bacon, but instead just spraying got bacon grease everywhere.

"Ah! My skin! I'm melting!" he screamed, holding his arm and dropping to his knees melodramatically. Kevin laughed, rolling his eyes.

"Carl my friend, I think you should stick to llamas, and leave your llamas to make the bacon."

Meanwhile, upstairs, as soon as Elkie had closed the closet door behind her, she leaned against it, closed her eyes, and sighed sadly. Charles once again appeared in the room.

"Good morning, Mrs. Weezer. Are you feeling better now?" he said. Elkie opened her eyes and looked at the hologram.

"Yes, I am better," she said. She sighed again, looking away.

"You haven't told him yet, have you miss? Charles said, sensing her melencholy. Elkie shamefully lowered her head. "No, I have not." she said quietly. Charles took a step foward.

"You need to tell him soon miss, or he'll figure it out on his own."

"I know...Why can not you tell him?" Elkie said. Charles shook his head.

"I'm afraid that's not my place, miss. But rest assured, you'll find the right time to tell him." Elkie looked at her softly glowing skin in the mirror.

"I hope you are right, Charles."


	3. The Attic's Memories

**Sorry for the delay people! Here's chapter 3! And this one has the first flashback!**

**Chapter 3: The Attic's Memories**

Carl and Kevin were setting napkins on the clear glass table when Elkie came into the dining room. She wore a lush green jumpsuit, accented by a lighter green belt. As she sat down in a chair, Charles appeared beside Carl, who jumped with surprise.

"Whoa, Charles. You gotta stop doing that, man. Being scared gives me hives." Charles gave a small holographic smile.

"I'm sorry sir, but it is rather easy to startle you. Shall I take over for you?" He picked up a stack of plates and set the rest of the table. Carl sat down beside Elkie, and Kevin stood in front of his plate. Charles snapped his fingers and through the door zoomed a hovering serving tray piled with eggs, bacon, and toast. It hovered above the table and landed gracefully in the center.

"Breakfast is served." Charles said. "And for you, Master Kevin?" The llama pondered a moment and said, "I'll just have the usual, Charles." The butler snapped his fingers again and instantly, Charles plate was piled high with fresh cut grass.

"Will you be needing anything else, sir?" Charles said, putting his hands behind his back.

"No, that's ok. Thanks, Charles." Carl said. Charles nodded, and giving Elkie a knowing look, he disappeared. Elkie shamefully looked down at her plate, and nervously played with her food.

"So what's this 'something' you want me to help you with today?" Carl said with a mouthful of egg.

Kevin quickly chewed and swallowed his bite and said, "Oh, me and some of the others are volunteering today at the Salvation Army, and we thought it'd be nice if we showed up with some old stuff for them. If it's not too much, I'd like you to go through the attic and pick out stuff you don't need, so we can bring it."

Carl noisily put his fork down and laid back contentedly in his chair. "Oh, that was good." he said, rubbing his stomach. Turning his lazy eyes to the llama, he said, "I can do that. And now that Elkie's better, she can help too." He leaned over and kissed Elkie on the cheek. "Right honey?"

She quickly pulled up her head to look at her husband, putting on a convincing smile as she did so. "Yes, I would love to help." she said. She continued smiling until Carl turned back to Kevin, and then she relaxed her lips.

Kevin smiled, pushing back his plate with his nose. "Let's get started then." They all got up from the table and followed Kevin out the door. Elkie paused as Charles popped up beside her, to clean the table. He gave a small smile, and then started to clean. Elkie hurried to catch up to the boys, and thought as she walked, _"I am not going to let myself worry. I will find a good time to tell him."_

They went into the living room, where two more llamas stood in front of the TV, playing a video game, using their front hooves to use the controllers on the coffee table. The llamas were smaller than Kevin, and one of them had a red baseball cap on.

"Jusin, Kayla. Are you guys going to play that all day?" Kevin said. The llama with the baseball cap paused the game and turned his head to face Kevin.

"But dad, we've almost beat it!" The other llama, Kayla, galloped up to her father, her eyes shining with innocent excitement.

"Daddy! Daddy! I got a better score than Justing on the last level!" Justin humphed and looked away. "Beginner's luck." he murmured. Kevin smiled down at his kids.

"Why don't you guys get some fresh air, and play outside?" he said, nuzzling Kayla's nose.

"Ok, daddy!" Kayla skipped out the door. Justin turned off the game and walked slowly out, saying," Oh, all right." Kevin turned to Carl and Elkie.

"Kids." he said. "What are ya going to do?"

They walked upstairs and stopped at the end of a hallway. Carl, looking up at the ceiling, pressed a button that was on the wall. Suddenly, a panel in the ceiling slowly lowered until it sat on the floor. Through the hole in the ceiling stacks of boxes could be seen.

"So me and Elkie will go up, and we'll lower stuff down to ya, ok Kev?" Carl said.

"Sounds good to me."

Carl and Elkie stood on the panel on the floor and Carl pressed the button again, saying, "All aboard!" Elkie laughed and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Do you have to be doing that every time we go up to the attic?" she said as they rose up into the hole in the ceiling. Carl just smiled and kissed her on the cheek.

In the attic, automatic lights illuminated stacks of dust covered boxes and piles of unknown objects. Carl walked to a stack and pulled the lid off a box.

"Ooh, look! It's some of my old stuff!" he said. Rummaging, he pulled out a battered stuffed llama. "It's my Larry the Llama doll!" He hugged it, twisting back and forth lovingly. Elkie giggled, smirking at him.

Carl caught sight of her looking at him. He cleared his throat, quickly putting the doll back in the box.

"I guess we can get rid of this stuff." he said, lifting the box up and placing it onto the floor on the lowering panel. Elkie giggled again, and turned to go through a stack of boxes, only to notice a manikin standing in the corner, a beautiful white gown covering its metal frame.

"Oh, Carl! Come and look! It is my wedding dress!" Elkie said as she took the manikin out of the corner and set it beside her.

"You were so very handsome that day." she said, stroking the silky gown. Carl laughed. "Yeah, maybe. But I was also very nervous."

* * *

_Carl stood in front of a standing mirror, nervously straightening the bow tie on his new tux. He turned to the door as someone entered._

_"Carl, come on man. You're going to miss your own wedding." Jimmy said, striding towards him. Carl reached for Jimmy's shoulders and violently shook him._

_"I can't do it, Jim! I just can't! It's too soon!" He let Jimmy go and started wringing his hands._

_"Jimmy put a friendly hand on Carl's shaking shoulder. "Carl," he said, smiling. "You and Elkie have been dating practically from the time you started being pen pals. I think it's just the right time. I mean, you're the last of the gang to get married. I'm married to Cindy, and Sheen and Libby have been married for seven years already. Now it's your turn Carl." Carl looked up at Jimmy._

_"But what if I can't make her happy?" Jimmy laughed, shaking his head._

_"Come on, don't try to pull that one on me. You're on your way to becoming the greatest llama breeder in the world. Elkie, of all people, would be proud of that." Carl slowly smiled._

_"Do ya really think I can do it?" he said._

_"I know so." Jimmy replied. "Now come on. I can't be the best man if you're not there."_

_When Elkie walked down the aisle, everything else just slipped away. Carl barely noticed Jimmy standing beside him, and when it came time to lift up her veil, he almost got lost staring into her emerald green eyes._

_"You may kiss the bride." the elderly priest said. Elkie smiled, and they kissed, more passionately than ever before._

* * *

Elkie sighed. "I know this is, how you say, cleshe, but that was the happiest day of my life." She stroked the fabric of the gown on last time, and then put it beside Carl's box.

"But I do not need it more." she said, kissing Carl on the cheek.


End file.
